Escape to Ouran
by Airedhiella
Summary: Naomi Reed is a burned spy on the run. And where does this small teenage spy end up? At Ouran Academy no doubt. Join Nao (the spy) Haruhi (the neighbor) Hero (the hacker) and Seiko (the weapons dealer) on their quest to figure out who burned Nao, help a few students and of course fall in love along the way.


**Hey ya'll! I found this on my computer that I started a while ago and decide to upload it and see if you guys think I should continue it or not. So please review and let me know! I dont own Ouran High Host Club nor do I own Burn Notice. ANY WAYS, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

Escape to Ouran

Chapter One

Nao sighed as she watched the busy traffic of the international Airport she was currently waiting in. Leaning back in the uncomfortable chair, she lowered her sunhat over her pixie cut platinum blonde hair. _Covert intelligence involves a lot of waiting around. Know what it's like being a spy? Like sitting in a reception area of a busy doctor's office twenty-four hours a day. You wait, read a magazine, sip some tea and every so often someone tries to kill you._

She finally spotted a tall teenage male smirking at her, from the doorway. His arms crossed over his chest, and hip cocked out in a flamboyant pose. His light brown hair was cut short near his ears and long on the top laying lightly across his forehead above his shining dark green eyes. Standing Nao smoothed out her white sundress, picked up her dark brown shoulder bag, and headed in his direction careful of her bruised ribs from the beating she got before she left.

"Naomi Reed, I never thought I would see you on the other side of the law." His deep smooth voice reached Nao's ears. "Could you imagine what our parents would say now? You being blacklisted and I helping a criminal."

"I never thought I'd be on this side of the law, Hiro. I'm not sure who burned me, but I will find out and I will stop them." Nao huffed as she reached his side, arms crossed lightly so not to hurt her ribs.

"Are you sure you are up to the ride back to the apartment?" Hiro asked as he grabbed Nao's shoulder bag and glanced into her mix matched eyes, seeing her pain.

"I've been shot and beaten before on a mission in southern Nigeria. I'm sure an hour ride, won't kill me." Nao replied as she followed him out to his motorcycle. Placing his extra helmet on her head, she stuffed her sun hat into her shoulder bag which was crossed over Hiro's chest.

"Maybe you shouldn't have worn a dress." Hiro stated as he placed his own helmet on his head.

"Please," scoffed Nao "I never go without shorts, and wearing pants would have brought attention to myself. I needed to look older than I am, being as short as I am."

Nao hated that she was only four foot nine inches, but she could use that to her advantage. Kids are often overlooked by adults, so it helped her on her covert ops.

 **o.O.o**

Hiro parked his bike under the stairs when they arrived at their apartment building. Taking off their helmets, Nao and Hiro walked up to the second floor, and stopped at the second door out of the four.

"This is your new apartment. I got it for you the minute you got off the phone with me. The owner just happened to come across a lot of money, so they left. You are between myself," Hiro said pointing to the door at the beginning of the stairs "and, Haruhi, if you remember her from all those years ago."

"Of course, how could I forget her? I was there when her mother died. I felt so bad that I couldn't stop the planned car crash that the drug cartel did to remove her from the case." Nao leaned back against the railing as she looked sadly at the door beside hers.

Hiro tossed Nao a set of keys and dropped her bag on the floor. "I have to get inside, and finish the schooling process for tomorrow morning. I have you set up to start class 2A at Ouran Academy tomorrow as male student Nao Sasaki. I have your uniform hanging up already. And Haruhi has been informed. It seems she is also going as a male student. I have her folder laying on the kitchen table so you can catch up on what has happened. Your new cellphone is beside the folder as well as a fake background and ID so you can know your new identity better. School starts at 8:30, but Haruhi and I leave at 6 due to club activity. I have you an ear piece lying next to your bed. I think that's all. Call me if you need me. And welcome to Japan!"

Nao smiled her thanks and walked into her new apartment. It was small, only one bedroom. But Hiro seemed to have it stocked and ready. Grabbing a yogurt out of the fridge, she sat herself down at the kitchen table and started to go over all the information Hiro gathered for her.

After a few hours, Nao's new gray flip phone went off. Answering it, Nao was shocked to hear the voice of her grandmother. _My grandmother would have been a great NSA communications operative. Drop me in the middle of the Gobi Desert, bury me in a damn cave on the "moon" and somehow she'd find a way to call me and chat about her day._

"Mawmaw, how did you get this number?" Nao sighed, placing the call on speaker phone and going back to her files.

"That's how you are going to greet your grandmother? I got it from your lovely boyfriend Hiro."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Mawmaw? Hiro is gay. That means he is into guys, not a girl. And defiantly not me."

"Well are you going to come see me?" Mawmaw's voice echoed around the small apartment

"I'm not going to be in town that long, so I can't." Nao replied hardly paying any attention.

"Well, come now then. We can go into town for a treat, and I can tell you about Bingo night."

Nao grumbled under her breath and replied "Well, I don't even have a car, so…."

"Well, I am sure you will figure something out!" Mawmaw hung up the phone before Nao could even reply.

With a huff and a puff, Nao grabbed her keys and walked out the door, locking it before she set off down the street.

After a few blocks, Nao spotted an old car that was in nice shape. _I don't like stealing cars, but sometimes it's necessary. I have rules though. I'll keep it clean, and if I take it on a work day, I'll have it back by five._

 **o.O.o**

After dinner with her grandmother, Nao returned the car and high tailed it back to her apartment. As she made it to the top of the stairs, Haruhi was just exiting her apartment.

"Nao! I didn't know you made it in already. Hiro forgot to tell me when your plane would arrive. You know, for a hacker, he is pretty forgetful." Haruhi smiled, her beautiful brown eyes closing as she cocked her head to the side making her short brown hair sweep across her forehead.

"Yeah, he got that from his father. I remember all the times that that man had to backtrack because he forgot something. Mother would laugh her head off at him." Nao giggled as she hugged Haruhi.

"Well, I have to head to the store, dad won't be home for a few more hours and I need some items for dinner. I'll see you tomorrow!" Haruhi headed down the stairs with a wave over the shoulder.

"BYE HARU!" Nao called down to her friend before entering her apartment to finish her file then head to bed.

 **o.O.o**

The next morning Nao awoke with enough time to go for a jog before showering and getting dressed. She had to bind her chest some, so she would look more like a boy, and put in her contacts to change her green eye to match her blue. With a quick look over, she headed out the door with her shoulder bag and Ouran Academy boy jacket thrown over her chest and a yogurt in hand.

"Good morning Nao!" Hiro called from the bottom of the steps. He and Haruhi waved, in their matching male uniforms.

"Morning, you two." Nao replied between bites of Yogurt, as the three of them headed off to school.

When they arrived, Hiro stopped Nao before he left for computer club. "I have my ear piece in so if you have any questions, whisper it and I'll answer."

Nao nodded to Hiro, then ran ahead to catch up to Haruhi. She slowed down to match Haruhi's pace.

"So, think it would be okay to join you at the host club this morning? I did some digging last night, and I would like to talk to Kyoya about joining. I want to help pay off your debt." Nao stated looking up at Haruhi.

"Nao-senpai, you don't have to help with my debt. I broke it, so it's all my fault." Haruhi said looking down at Nao.

"Senpai? Do you really have to use that here? Anyways, I want to help, Haru-chan. You are my best friend, so it's only natural." Nao replied.

"You are older than me, and we are at school, it's polite. And if you really want to help, then that would be cool. I'm stuck learning to dance this morning. Damn rich people and their stupid balls." Haruhi said, mumbling the last part.

"Ah! I love dancing! This one time I was in Russia, and had to infiltrate a charity ball. It was so much fun until I had to defuse the bomb that was placed near the ambassador." Nao said with a new found pep in her step, her blue eyes dancing with joy as they walked towards music room number three.

"Yeah, I remember the call asking me what wires you should cut." Hiro's voice echoed in Nao's ear. Haruhi didn't seem to hear, so Nao didn't reply.

Together the two walked into the room, Haruhi making a beeline straight to the young lady with short brown hair and hazel eyes in the middle of the room. Nao looked over to see a tall blonde hair violet eye boy sitting in a window, pouting and watching Haruhi and the young lady start to dance. Smirking at the unhappy boy, off to the side were two boys with orange hair and green eyes. A tall boy with black spiky hair and gray eyes twirled a shorter blonde boy around the dance floor, circling Haruhi and the lady. The last person that Nao looked at was another tall black hair boy with glasses.

"That's Kyoya Ootori. He is the second in command in the club. The brains behind the mess of sexy boys. The one in the window is Tamaki Suoh, the president of the club and bastard son of the Chairman on the school. The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, they are high in fashion and loves to make people guess who is who, so be prepared. The two boys dancing are Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Honey, as he likes to be called, is the strongest out of the Nozuka families." Hiro's voice chirped in her ear, giving her the information she required.

Walking towards Kyoya she started her plan in her head. He would be the one to get her into the club. "Hiro, I need everything you on Kyoya Ootori." Nao whispered as she slowly made herself fade into the shadow and stalk towards Kyoya around the outside of the room. She locked eyes with the honey brown ones that narrowed in on her. She smiled at the small blonde brought her finger to her lip and winked. He grinned and went back to dancing. _That little bugger is smarter than he lets on,_ she thought to herself. Nao slowed down near a pillar, and listen to Hiro as he started to chirp off information in her ear.

"Kyoya Ootori, a 2nd-year student at Ouran Academy, is the cost-conscious and calculating Vice-President of the Host Club which he co-founds with his best friend, Tamaki Suoh. Despite Tamaki's position as the President, Kyoya is the true director, playing the role of a puppet-master behind the scenes, thus earning him the nickname of "The Shadow King." As the third son of the wealthy and noble Ootori family, he believes he must surpass his two elder brothers if he wishes to please his father. He works extremely hard to meet his strict father's high expectations in order to be considered as the next family patriarch, however unlikely that may be. Age 17, Birthday November 22nd. Star Sign is Cusp - Scorpio, the Scorpion and Sagittarius, the Archer. Height 5'11", Blood Type is AB, like yours. Ethnicity is Asian, Nationality is Japanese. Let's see, Relatives are Yoshio Ootori (Father), Mrs. Ootori (Mother), Yuuichi Ootori (Brother), Akito Ootori (Brother), Fuyumi Ootori-Shido (Sister), and Mr. Shido (Brother-in-Law)."

After Hiro finished, Nao ascended on Kyoya. She stepped up beside him, only coming to his waist.

"Kyoya Ootori, you do know that if you account for the diets the girls will be on, for the upcoming dance, then that number you just wrote down would be less and you could use that money on other things." Nao spoke in a normal tone, making him jump. He looked down at her, and watched her watch the dancing couple.

"I don't believe we have met, mister…" Kyoya asked, watching her closely. _A good trap doesn't scare people, it makes them curious._

"Sasaki. I am an old friend of Haruhi. And you, Mister Ootori have gotten her trapped in this little scheme. I offer my help, in any way you would like, in one condition." Nao said never taking her eyes off the dance floor.

"And what condition would that be, Mr. Sasaki?" Kyoya asked, looking back towards the dance floor.

"For everything I do, you take 15% off her debt." She said, looking up at him, daring him to deny it.

"Make it 12% and you have a deal." Kyoya looked down at her.

"You have yourself a deal, Ootori-san. I see us becoming great friends in the future." Nao smiled up at him then bounced off to stand near Haruhi as she sat down Miss. Kasugazaki at a nearby table and served her tea and cakes, with Kyoya right behind.

"Oh my! You got new cups!" Kanako exclaimed looking fondly at the green and gold tea set that was on the table in front of her. "Ginori, right?" she questioned

Haruhi looked confused, "Jinori?"

Nao stepped closer to Haruhi and whispered "Not land-grown seaweed, it's the brand of the tea cups. G.I.N.O.R.I." Haruhi looked back at her and nodded, her face showing understanding.

"You do indeed have a keen eye, Princess Kanako. They arrived only yesterday." Kyoya stated holding his laptop down by his side, one arm behind his back. "Lately, our club has been seeking to improve its tea sets."

"I see. It's a nice color, very lovely." Kanako said holding the tea cup up closer and staring at it with love.

Nao glanced over at Tamaki, who seemed to realize something, sit up and widen his violet eyes.

"You must really be into tableware, huh?" Haruhi said smiling at Kanako, making her blush and deny everything.

"Hello, I've brought the teacups you ordered." A boy called out walking through the door. Nao glanced him over, he looked pretty average, with brown hair and brown eyes. Nothing compared with the boys in the room, but Nao was trained to never forget a face. She looked back towards Kanako who was blushing looking down sadly, as Kyoya left the three around the table and walked to the average looking boy.

"Ah, thank you. Every item that you choose for us is very popular with the girls. It's very impressive." Kyoya said.

"That's Tohru Suzushima. He is Kanako Kasugazaki fiancé." Hiro mumbled into Nao's ear.

Haruhi walked off, with Nao following her, to stand beside Kyoya.

"Oh, you sell tea cups?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm just a regular student." Tohru said.

"He is wearing a uniform, see?" Nao stated, making all three teens turn to look at her. Kyoya narrowed his eyes, Tohru widened his and Haruhi just nodded.

"Haruhi-kun, you're so funny." Kanako laughed out a fake laugh drawing the attention to her and away from Nao. "Still, I can't blame you, for not knowing. After all he doesn't look like the heir to a first-class corporation."

Nao looked back up at Tohru, who widened his eyes and looked lovingly at Kanako as she turned around at looked at the group near the door.

"Heir?" Haruhi asked

"His family business, Suzushima Trading, is a company whose business centers on importing of tableware." Nao said, turning back to look at Haruhi.

"Currently, it has the top market share in the country." Kyoya finished.

"Wow." Haruhi whispered, holding the yellow box of tea cups closer to her.

"So whenever anything exceptional comes in, we've asked him to send it our way." Kyoya stated lifting his laptop and started writing in the notebook that was on top. "That's because we trust your eye for these things, Suzushima-kun."

That made Tohru snap out of his stare. "Oh, no, my eye still has a long way to go, but thank you."

"Your studying abroad in England starts next month, was it?" Kyoya asked. Nao noticed that Kanako looked like she was about to cry.

"Yes I am." Tohru said. "Well, I best be off." Nao watched as he walked out the door. Kanako was so sad, she cared so much about him. _My mother always use to say nothing is beyond saving, if you work at it._

Tamaki walked over towards Kanako. He put one arm on the table, leaning in closer to her. "Are you enjoying the host club?"

Before Kanako could reply Haruhi interrupted walking back to the table with the yellow box. "Are you close to that man who was just here?"

Kanako jumped in surprise. "Huh?!" she turned in her chair to look at Haruhi who walked up. "N-N-Not really, no, I'm not!"

Standing up quickly Kanako backed her way towards the door. "M-My word, what are you talking about, Haruhi-kun? N-Now, if you'll excuse me…..Take care." And she was gone.

Haruhi sweat drop, but surprisingly didn't fall down when Mitsukuni jumped on her back.

"Haru-chan!" He said joyfully. "You know what? Suzushima-kun is Kasuga-chan's fiancé."

Tamaki crossed his arms and looked down. "Kyoya, how long have you known?"

"About him being her fiancé? I do, of course, conduct general research on our customers." Kyoya stated placing his computer on the table, and opening his notebook with one hand trying to look cool.

"Oh, he sure looks hot like that!" Hiro squealed in her ear.

"Hiro, why don't you just talk to him?" Nao mumbled back, missing the glance that Mitsukuni shot her.

"I would, but he is out of my league. Plus it does not show that he is gay in all the research I've done." Hiro sounded sad.

"Then make him gay." Nao whispered. Mitsukuni cocked an eyebrow. Nao widened her eyes a bit when she noticed that Mitsukuni snuck up on her. _Damn ninja_. She tuned back into Kyoya.

"Ordinary looks, with reliability as a strong point. If I have to fault him for anything it's…" Kyoya was cut off from the twins.

"Not much presence." Hikaru started raising his hand.

"He's faint-hearted" Kaoru finished also raising his hand to mirror his brother.

"In other words, he's plain. That's it." Kyoya said closing his notebook.

"Toru-kun is a good boy, right?" Mitsukuni asked once he finished getting on Takashi's shoulder earning a yeah from him.

"Alright everyone, then…" Tamaki started then stopped when his eyes landed on Nao "who is the boy?"

Nao smiled and waved as every eye landed on her.

"Hi." Nao chirped, causing Haruhi to giggle. "I am Nao Sasaki. I'm 16, and Haruhi's friend. Because she's my best friend, I will be joining this club in order to protect her."

"Nao lives in the apartment next to me, we met a few years back." Haruhi said.

"Does that mean you are a commoner also?" the twins asked together cocking their head to the side.

"It doesn't mean that, per say. I do have money, and lots of it, but I believe not to waist it on fancy things." Nao said

"How can you be sixteen? You are so small!" Tamaki shouted, striking an elaborate pose.

"My size is not that important, Tamaki Suoh. Nor is my status, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." She said crossing her arms across her chest. "I have done my homework on my imoto's friends."

"I like Nao-Kun! He is funny!" Mitsukuni giggled bouncing over to Nao, making everyone but stoic Takashi gasp.

"You're smaller than Honey!" the twins and Tamaki shouted.

"By like what, an inch or so. It's no big deal guys. Now, Tamaki, don't you have a plan to get the two that was just here together, or am I on my own on that one?" Nao defended her self and changed the topic like the pro she is. Honey smiled down at her and grabbed her hand pulling her over to the vacated table shouting something about cake.

"Oh, yes, thank you son! Back to the plan!" Tamaki exclaimed making everyone sweat drop. "Men, it is our responsibility as the host club to make every girl happy!"

And so, Nao decided to join in, in the planning to make the two get together.

 **o.O.o**

The next week left Nao busy, after class Monday Nao was walking towards the club to be introduced as the new "protective" type. When she popped the curve, she ran into a sight to see. There were two guys holding a girl, around the same age as Nao, up against the wall. The girl was around five foot four with long wild light brown hair, and very dark brown eyes. If looks could kill, this girl would have been free in a moment. _Fighting for the little guy is for suckers. We all do it once in a while, but the trick is to get in and out quickly, without getting involved. That's one trick I never really mastered._ Nao sighed as she walked up behind the two very tall thugs.

"You know, it is not polite to harass young women. Didn't your mother ever teach you better?" Nao asked causing the boys to growl and swing towards her. She dodged the first but the second got her right in the face. Now she was angry. Sweeping the feet out from under the first she threw him into the second, making them slam against the wall. Deciding it was a losing battle, the two thugs bolted.

Nao sighed as she turned back to the girl who was now sitting on the floor. "Nao Sasaki." She stated holding out her hand to pull the girl up.

"Seiko Nakano." The girl replied.

"Well, Sei-chan, I'll see you around." And Nao was off without a second thought to the girl.

The club was in full swing when Nao arrived, sneaking in and walking up to Kyoya.

"You are late, Nao." Kyoya replied not glancing up from his notebook.

"Ah, yeah. Sorry." Nao said dismissingly making the taller boy look at her sharply.

"And your face?" he asked but Nao shrugged her shoulder and walked away to go to her station where two girls set waiting.

"I am sorry I am late, ladies. There was a few thugs that needed put in their place." Nao said causing the girls to sigh.

"You are so protective! But what happened to your face?" The girl on the right asked in concern. They both leaned closer to hear what Nao had to say. Sighing, Nao decided not to lie this time.

"I was walking down the hallway towards the Club when two guys were ganging up on poor little Seiko-chan. I was raised to never hit a girl, so I could not just walk away. After a little bit of a disagreement, the boys saw reason and decided to leave." Nao said with a smile. Her head cocked to the side, with her short platinum blonde hair brushing across her forehead.

"WHAT A HERO!" the girls squeaked out grabbing each other blushing. Nao blushed and poured them more tea.

After the girls finally left, the boys decided to talk a bit while Nao and Haruhi cleaned up.

"Nao-chan!" Mitsukuni called bouncing over with Takashi following silently behind. Nao and Haruhi looked up from the last table.

"I'll take the rest of the dishes to the kitchen, Nao-senpai." Haruhi smiled as she left Nao to the hyperactive blonde.

"Hello Senpais." Nao said as she smiled at the two boys that stopped in front of her.

"I heard what happened in the hallway, Nao-chan! You should get that looked at, to make sure nothing is damaged." Mitsukuni said smiling down at Nao. Nao shook her head and smiled back up at both boys.

"I've dealt with things like this before, Haninozuka-senpai. I am fine, but thank you for your concern." Nao stated, as she started to walk towards the door, passing the two Nozuka boys.

"Okay, well please be careful next time, Nao-chan. And please call me Honey." Honey called towards her retreating back.

 **o.O.o**

The day before the dance, found Nao and Hiro sitting at a table in the library with a first year student. The young lady had light brown hair pulled up in a ponytail, and hazel brown eyes staring at the table in front of her.

"What can we do for you, Ms. Suki?" Hiro asked while he leaned back against his chair, his computer placed in front of him, unused.

"Yuki-Senpai told me the other day, that you helped out a student, and I was hoping you could help me also."

Nao leaned forward, placing her right arm on the table, to prop up her chin.

"What seems to be the problem, Nerozaki-chan?" Nao asked in a tired voice, eyes darting around the room to see who was watching.

"I broke up with my boyfriend, Niijima Chaiin, a few months ago. He was upset at first, and kept threating me, but lately he seems to be watching me, everywhere I go. His family is more powerful than mine, so I cannot take it to the police. Please, help me!" Suki bowed.

 _For every choice there is a price, but sometimes it's worth it._ Nao smiled at the young lady that was sitting across from them.

"We will help you, Suki-chan. Hiro, find me everything you can get on Mr. Niijima." Nao stood up, and walked Suki towards the door.

"Carry on with your life, like nothing is wrong, we don't want to spook him. Don't worry, Princess. I will protect you." Nao waved to Suki as she walked down the hallway. Turning, Nao walked back to Hiro who was typing away at the table.

"Niijima Chaiin does not look like a very nice person. The school has reports of him stalking other girls, but his family just paid to stop an investigation. Family owns a law firm that represents a lot of crime lords. From what I can gather, this will be pretty simple. Niijima is a coward. Threaten him, and beat him up some and he should just back off."

Nao sat down beside Hiro to look at the picture of Niijima. He was a tall boy, around six foot four, with shaggy brown hair and shady brown eyes.

"I believe the first thing we need to do is put a listening device in his phone and hack his GPS to keep track of his movements. We need to make it where his family cannot pay off the school this time. To do that, I am going to need as much dirt on them as possible."

Hiro nodded his head while he typed on his computer.

"I have him pulled up as well as Suki-chan's phone. It looks like he is following her down the hall." Hiro mumbled pausing to reach into his backpack.

 _Cell phones are basically wireless computers. Upload the right program and you've got a roving bug you can turn on remotely._

"Well, Hiro. Let's go bug his cellphone." Nao giggled as she waited for Hiro to pack up.

 **o.O.o**

Nao spotted Niijima standing near a window in a busy hall way, watching Suki talk to some friends. She needed to give Hiro three minutes with the cellphone to download the program. Nao took a deep breath and started towards him. Once close enough Nao bumped into Niijima knocking them both to the ground. Nao apologized over and over again as she slipped his phone out of his pocket and slid it behind her to Hiro who picked it up and started messing with it. Nao started the countdown in her head, as she kept Niijima from standing up, by knocking his feet out from under him pretending to try to get up herself. Niijima was highly pissed off by the time Nao got to two minutes. Growling to himself, he grabbed Nao up by her throat and slammed her against the wall.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, dwarf! Do you know who I am? I am Niijima Chaiin!" He yelled in her face. Nao held onto his arms, trying to ease the pain. _Thirty seconds_ Nao thought trying her hardest to not end it early.

"What is going on here?!" Mitsukuni's voice cut through the whispering of the crowd that gathered around. Niijima dropped Nao and turned to face Mitsukuni who had his eyes shadowed by his bangs. Mori stood behind him, with his arms crossed, looking like he was doing his best not to beat Niijima.

"Honey-senpai, it's not what it looks like! He knocked me down, I was just helping him back up. I'm sorry." Niijima stuttered, backing away. Nao stood up and looked over at Mitsukuni, winking to relieve some anger in the air.

"It was my fault, Honey-senpai. I accidently bumped into him, no harm no foul." Nao picked up the cell phone off the ground. "Here you go, Niijima-chan. I am sorry I ran into you."

Nao handed the phone back to Niijima and watched as he took off down the hall. The crowed disbursed and the boys walked closer to Hiro and Nao, who was rubbing her neck.

"Did you finish?" Nao whispered to Hiro before Honey and Mori got to them. Hiro smirked and walked off to look for dirt on the Chaiin family.

Honey and Mori stopped in front of Nao. "You don't seem to have good luck, Nao-chan!" Honey said as he looked at her neck. Mori nodded his head making a hum noise in agreement.

"Oh I am fine, Honey-senpai. Didn't I tell you earlier this week? I am use to this." Nao giggled as she fixed her outfit to make sure she looked decent.

"Nao-chan, I'd feel better if you at least seen a nurse." Honey said in a quite tone. It completely blew Nao's mind. When she read Mitsukuni Haninozuka's profile nothing said he could act his age. Nao blushed hard at the look that was on his face. How could the boy who normally acted so childish look so mature and handsome. This was not a good sign for Nao. If he kept this up, she could see herself falling for him, and that just would not do.

"I'll head there now, Honey-senpai. See you!" Nao yelled as she booked it down the hall. Honey sighed and looked up at Mori. "Should we try to tell him that he's heading the wrong way?"

Mori shook his head and together the two headed towards the club. They had a party to get ready for tomorrow.

 **o.O.o**

Nao sighed as she sat inside her apartment with Haruhi and Hiro. Haruhi looked concerned as she listened to Hiro tell her the info on Suki Nerozaki and Niijima Chaiin.

"So what are we going to do?" she asked sounding angry at Niijima for stalking and possibly hurting Suki.

"We are not going to do anything. You are going to carry on like normal while Hiro and I take care of it. Stalkers can become dangerous. I am not going to put you in danger." Nao said leaning her head on her hand. Haruhi slammed her hands on the table and stood up.

"You can't expect me to just stand by and let that creep stalk Suki-chan! She has been my customer from the beginning. Please, Naomi! Please let me help!" Haruhi exclaimed with anger in her voice. Nao let out a breath of hot air and looked down in defeat. Haruhi was just like her mother in this point. They both believed in standing up for the weak even at the chance of hurting themselves.

"I guess I have no choice, Haruhi. BUT, I will not let you do something dangerous. You will only do as I say, and you will never confront him on your own. Deal?" Nao said in a serious voice staring Haruhi in the eye, challenging her to contradict her.

"YES! OF CORSE NAO! THANK YOU!" Haruhi exclaimed. Nao leaned back in her seat and looked over at Hiro who has been quite the whole time.

"What have you discovered?" Nao questioned Hiro who grabbed up a folder that was in front of him and passed it over to Nao to look through.

"Well, the Chaiin family is a work of art. Niijima is a creep for sure, but his father is even worse. Kenji Chaiin is a pervert, and has lost several assistants over the years, some only lasting a few days. Niijima has also lost a lot of maids who can't stand the things he does to them. Mother is dead, and no other living relatives. So Agent, what is the game plan?" Hiro said watching Nao go through the folder with the names of the assistants and maids that ran.

"Well, first step is to get proof of what they are both doing. Hiro, can you record the audio that the program picks up from Niijima's phone?" Nao asked putting on her thinking face, and propping her chin on the back of her hand that was folded together elbows placed on her table.

"That should be no problem, I can write up an algorithm that can help me listen when we are busy with other things." Hiro smiled

"Perfect. I am going to go undercover as Niijima's father's assistant to get some discriminating photos. Haruhi, at first I am only going to need you to keep everyone from asking where I am for a few days. Step two will take all three of us, possibly more. We will cross that bridge when we get to it. One step at a time." Nao closed her eyes, thinking of all the things she can do to make them leave.

"I can also hack into the security systems, to catch some shots of Niijima harassing the maids," Hiro commented making Nao's eyes shoot open.

"Perfect! Haruhi, you have a cell phone yes?" Haruhi nodded to Nao's question. "Good, anytime you see Niijima, try to take a picture of him stalking Suki. If my plan works right the Chaiin family will be outta country before next week. Plan A starts after the dance tomorrow. We both have to be there to help the crazy king in his plan. For now, friends, time for bed tomorrow will be busy." Nao said standing up to walk the two to the door.

"Gotcha!" Hiro smiled and Haruhi gave Nao a thumbs up. Nao waved to the two as the split up to go home. Shutting the door behind her, Nao settled into bed and closed her eyes walking step by step over her plan in her head.

 **o.O.o**

Nao looked herself over in the mirror one last time before she left for the dance. The white tux look strange to her, but she has never acted like a guy before so she has to get used to it. Running her hand through her blonde hair she made sure her contact was in place. _Well, time to go._ She thought as she walked out the door, meeting Haruhi and Hiro at the bottom of the step.

"I didn't know guys could go." Nao asked Hiro when they started walking towards the bus stop.

"Well, they normally don't go, but they are not, not invited." Hiro smiled and looked down at Nao with his bright green eyes. Nao hummed to herself and boarded the bus.

"I have an interview with Kenji tomorrow evening and if it goes well, which I will make sure it does, then I start Monday. Hiro do you have my cover ID ready? I need to hit the store for some items beforehand. What do you think Haruhi, want to help me pick out my hair color." Nao said quietly as the trio sat down at the back of the bus, away from the few passengers.

Hiro smiled at Nao. "I do, I just need a picture of you after you pick out your wig."

"Perfect!" Nao said and they fell into silence the rest of the ride.

Once there the trio separated with the girls heading to the back with the awaiting host clubs, and Hiro walking into the main room where a few people have arrived early.

"Daughter! Son! You have arrived! Look how cute my children look in their tuxedos!" Tamaki squealed grabbing the two girls and spinning them in a circle.

"Tamaki-senpai, please let me and Nao go! You are not our fathers!" Haruhi yelled pushing the elaborate blonde away from them. Nao snuck out from under his arms and walked up to Mori who had Honey on his shoulder.

"He is obviously in love with her. When do you think he is going to realize it?" Nao questioned looking up sweetly at the two.

"Tama-chan is very oblivious to his own feelings." Honey smiled as Mori nodded his head.

"Alright Team! Let's go woo the ladies!" Tamaki yelled as he stuck a dramatic pose. The club headed out to stand on the stairs in their positions.

"It is so good to see you here tonight, my little lambs. The Ouran host club would like to bid you welcome." Tamaki called out to the crowd of boys and girls.

"As always, ladies, the host club members are here for your entertainment. So we invite you to dance to your heart's content. Based on her dancing skills, one lucky young lady will be chosen as tonight's queen. The queen's reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from our king." Kyoya called out making an elaborate jester, causing the girls to squeal in excitement.

"Good luck to you my darlings." Tamaki said as Hikaru and Karou turned to Haruhi who had a little pout on her face. Nao was watching the girls and almost jumped when the twins wrapped their arms around her and Haruhi's shoulders.

"Haruhi, show some enthusiasm. Even Nao-senpai looks more excited to be here than you." The twins spoke in unison.

"Well, excuse me, you guys. Sorry. I'm not used to this sort of thing. I've only ever gone to the festivals held in my neighborhood park." Haruhi mumbled looking over at Nao out of the corner of her eyes.

"I don't know if you can really consider that a party or not. Well, since you're already here, you might as well get yourself something to eat. We've got quite a spread." Kyoya said looking down at the girls.

"A spread?" The girls asked in unison

"With fancy Tuna?" Haruhi finished making the boys perk up with interest.

"Fan-" Honey started

"-cy….." the twins continued as Tamaki jumped over the railing.

"Tuna?" Tamaki finished pointing to Kyoya "Get some fancy tuna here now."

Kyoya picked up his black cell phone and called some number.

"Add some deluxe sushi." He stated into his phone leaving no room for any argument.

"Damn," Nao mumbled while Haruhi whispered "Filthy rich jerks."

Haruhi wondered off while Nao walked over to a group of girls, placing her back to the wall so she could see the whole room.

"Looks like you are having fun ignoring all those little ladies." Hiro said into Nao's ear piece. Nao smiled at the girls answering questions when asked making sure to never give too much away.

"I am sorry ladies, but I am needed elsewhere. Please excuse me." Nao said as she spotted Kanako in the crowd. With an ease of a trained spy, she weaved around all the guests careful not to touch a one on her way to Honey.

Easing between Honey and Mori, she spoke quietly making them both jump in surprise.

"Kanako-san is here."

Honey smiled down at Nao as she watched the group of dancing girls, her eyes never seeming to miss a thing.

"Want me to alert the others with a mass text?" Hiro asked.

"It's time to start Tamaki-san's plan now." Nao said as a way to answer Hiro without alerting Honey and Mori who were looking at her with a mixture of shock and amazement.

"How did you sneak up on us, Nao-chan?" Honey asked.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Honey-senpai." Nao smiled up at Honey looking away from the crowd. Her eyes seemed too softened from the cold calculating gaze she had when she was watching the environment around her.

"You didn't scare me, Nao-chan! I was just impressed you were able to get to us without us seeing you." Honey said with a smile. Nao looked back at the girls as Mori's and Honey's cell phone went off at the same time. The two looked down at their phone to see a text from an unknown number.

"How did you do that?" Honey asked as he looked back over at Nao who seemed to have vanished.

"Takashi, I think we need to keep an eye on that one." Honey whispered into Mori's ear after jumping on his back.

 **o.O.o**

Nao smiled as she watched Kanako dance with her beloved. She leaned on the banister off to the side away from the host club as Hiro walked up beside her with his arms crossed.

"It's kind of sweet that they got the two together." Hiro smiled down at Nao who never took her eyes off of the dancers.

"I am impressed myself. I thought for sure, Tamaki was an idiot." She mumbled. Hiro laughed quietly as he turned his back to the dancers, leaning his back against the railing looking up at the night sky.

"So have you figured out a way to fake some height?" Hiro asked softly making Nao look up at him.

"I figure some really tall heels. I could look five foot three with six inch heels, and with the right contouring I could pull off around twenty two ish." Nao said. Hiro hummed in agreement and looked back down at Nao.

"Well, I am heading home. I still have to hack into Chaiin's security system at both the house and his office." Hiro said as he pushed off the railing and walked off, blending into the crowd.

Nao turned back to see Haruhi start to walk down the stairs towards Kanako. Confused she pushed off the railing herself and walked over to join the host club.

"What's Haruhi doing?" She asked making the twins jump and turn to look at her. "Where did you come from?" They asked together making Nao giggle and bounce a bit.

"I was just over there, but I seemed to have missed something." Nao smiled up at the two trying to look innocent.

"Kyoya did say that a little accident towards the end of night might make even more thrilling for everyone." The twins said as Tamaki took off down the stairs after Haruhi. Nao watched in amusement as the tall blonde slip on a banana peel and slam into Haruhi making her kiss Kanako on the lips. "Well, that is going to be a story to remember." Nao giggled with Honey as the rest of the host club laughed along with the laughing couple at the bottom of the stairs.

 **o.O.o**

On the bus ride home Haruhi retold the parts that Nao missed making the older and shorter girl laugh along with her.

"I never would have thought that I'd end up giving my first kiss to another girl. But it was such an amazing night. So I guess it's just as well." Haruhi said as the two got off the bus and walked the next block to their apartments.

"It was an amazing night. Ill wake you up in the morning to go shopping. We have to get it done fast. The interview is at 4. Who in the world sets up interviews on a weekend?" Nao said as her and Haruhi walked up the steps and stopped in front of their own apartment doors.

"Yeah, rich bastards. On the plus side you only have to miss three days of school if it goes as planned." Haruhi smiled and waved goodnight to Nao.

Nao walked into her apartment after she made sure Haruhi had her door shut and locked, grabbing the folder that was beside the door and taking it to bed.

Tomorrow is going to be the start of a painful week.


End file.
